


If He Don't Love You Anymore

by RenaFujoshi



Series: Baby, I don't need you [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empowered Guillermo, Implied Relationships, M/M, No bullshit, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: Guillermo gets sick of Nandor’s treatment
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Baby, I don't need you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	If He Don't Love You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Guillermo needs to be this empowered person who will take no more bullshit and he's sick of getting used.
> 
> The title is part of a song from Lizzo, so, yes it's grammarly incorrect, but that's the song.

‘ _Does he love you though?_ ’ Guillermo thought to himself. I mean, Nandor had told him that once, but did he really? When he goes after other people and doesn’t treat you right, it should mean something…

Nandor the Relentless was an awful _~~boyfriend~~_ master.

A man who never tells you _‘I love you’_ , humiliates you in front of other people, never appreciates the effort you put into things and offers you to strangers is not the kind of person he wants to be with.

So why was he going to stay and stand the bad treatment coming from all the vampires in that house? Guillermo tried to think of a reason to stay, but he couldn’t come up with anything. He had no official ties with them, and _~~he~~ _they couldn’t find him if he left. He had saved a lot of money throughout the years, more than the vampires could have ever imagined he had. He could easily afford a plane ticket to his grandma’s house, find a job in the city and maybe even get laid.

And that’s what he was going to do. So he packed up his few belongings into a suitcase, bought himself a plane ticket, wrote Nandor a note and waited until daytime to leave.

Guillermo left with his head up high and feeling like a weight had been lifted.

_Listen, if he don't love you anymore_

_Then walk your fine ass out the door_


End file.
